Voluntad
by IgniteLove
Summary: Ylea Hiroshi es, una estudiante normal y corriente, si no fuera por su entusiasmo y su pasión por la música, además de su interés por el fútbol. Conocerá a los Raimon Eleven... ¿Habrá algo entre alguno de ellos y ella? ¡Mi primer FanFic!
1. Prólogo

Se jugaban los primeros partidos del Holy Road, con aquel fútbol tan corrompido por el Fifth Sector. Muchos equipos habían caído en sus garras y habían transformado la mentalidad de aquellos jugadores que aún creían en el verdadero fútbol. Pero, por más que lo intentasen, siempre había un equipo que no se dejaba vencer. Liderados por Shindou Takuto, los Raimon Eleven eran casi en su totalidad, un equipo imparable e invencible.

Pero por otra parte, más allá de las calles conocidas de la ciudad, en mitad de un recóndito bosque, se encuentra la Escuela Riverside. Sus dimensiones eran el doble que las de una escuela normal... Bien dicho, pues, la Escuela Riverside no es una escuela normal. También ofrece alojo a los estudiantes que deseen ser internos allí... y a varios niños y niñas huérfanos.

Una de todos esos niños es Ylea Hiroshi. Estudiante de segundo grado, fue abandonada por sus padres nada más nacer, dejándola a la puerta de la Escuela un día de invierno. Ahora que había crecido, se veía claramente sus ojos almendrados junto a su cabello castaño, ondulado hasta los hombros. Siempre lleva una cinta de cualquier color en su pelo, resaltando sus bucles. No se la veía apenas triste, y socializaba muy bien con todos los demás niños que había allí. Todos los profesores la tenían gran estima por su carácter ejemplar y su gran determinación en clase.

Por el contrario, a veces, Ylea era... un tanto extraña para los demás. Había días en los que no quería hablar con nadie y se pasaba horas en el bosque que rodeaba la escuela jugando con los animales o bien, cantando sus canciones preferidas... a su estilo.

Quizás es, que más de la mitad de la gente allí residente, no había escuchado a nadie cantar con tanto énfasis como ella; Sobre todo, a nadie que tuviera tan buena voz. Ylea ponía el pretexto de que sus padres debían de haber sido cantantes o algo relacionado con la música, pues la joven poseía un excelente talento para la música en general. Además, no se había perdido ni un solo partido del Holy Road, pues en el fondo, a esta pobre chica le entusiasmaba en fútbol.

-¿En serio vas a irte? -Preguntó Isabelle, una gran amiga de Ylea y compañera de cuarto. Isa (Así era apodada por Ylea) era la típica chica tímida y reacia a la socialización por parte individual, pero cuando se trataba de mantener una relación de amistad, era la persona más dulce y agradable en la faz de la Tierra. Su larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules le daban un aspecto más infantil.

-Claro que sí, Isa. -Dijo la mencionada, sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos centelleantes, escondidos tras una cascada de rizos que cubrían sus orbes castaños. Terminó de preparar una mochila pequeña, apenas llevaba un poco de comida y una botella de agua. -Quiero ver cómo es el club de fútbol del Raimon Eleven. ¡Quiero conocer a sus jugadores!

-Pero los profesores no te dejarán...

-¿Y? ¡Pienso salir ahí afuera! -Ylea rió, levantando un puño y con pose al estilo anime.

-E-etto... está bien Ylea-chan... -Dijo Isa, intentando calmar a su amiga.

Por la tarde, tras acabar las clases, Ylea salió furtivamente del recinto de la escuela, para recorrer unos metros de bosque y salir a las calles, corriendo y con la mochila en mano.


	2. ¿Amigos, cierto?

**Weeeee, 2º capi! :3 Espero que lo lean y que les guste! ^^**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level5. En cambio, Ylea y demás personajes ajenos a la serie en la realidad sí lo hacen, tanto como el nombre de algunas técnicas**

**Eso es todo, ¡lean y diviértanse!**

Estaban casi al final del entrenamiento, y los Raimon Eleven apenas podían sostenerse en pie. Kurama, Kirino y Kariya entrenaban junto a Sangoku, mientras que los demás practicaban los pases o regates. Aoi, Akane y Midori les animaban, preparando toallas y botellas de agua para cuando acabase la práctica.

Minamisawa (Para mí, él siempre seguirá en el equipo x3), en cambio, intentaba mejorar su Sonic Shoot, pero todos los esfuerzos parecían no acompañarle. El balón siempre acababa desviado, o, con suerte, entraba en la portería pero no acababa de conseguir el efecto deseado. En su undécimo intento, vio como el balón salía de nuevo despedido hasta detrás de las gradas. Con cierta desgana, se encaminó para recuperar el esférico.

-¿Buscas esto? -Dijo una voz, mientras él subía las escaleras.

Una chica, de pelo ondulado casi rizado y castaño, con unos agraciados ojos color almendra tenía en sus manos el balón extraviado, con una sonrisa.

-Hai... -Respondió Minamisawa, sonriendo a su vez y tomando el balón. Se pasó una mano por su cabello violeta. -Minamisawa Atsushi...

-Ylea Hiroshi. -Se presentó. -¿Eres del Raimon Eleven?

-Así es... -Empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero la joven le siguió despacio. Se giró a mirarla de nuevo y pudo apreciar que aquel rostro no le sonaba en absoluto. -¿Eres de la Escuela Raimon?

Ylea paró de repente y sonrió torpemente antes de contestar:

-No... Vengo de la Escuela Riverside... a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí.

-Ah, ya recuerdo. Aquella que está dentro del bosque ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

-¿Para qué has venido? -Preguntó Minamisawa, pisando de nuevo el campo.

-Quería ver esto... bueno, quería conoceros. He visto todos vuestros partidos, y sois impresionantes.

Él sonrió levemente; le había gustado aquel cumplido.

-Gracias. No queda mucho de práctica, pero puedes quedarte si quieres... "_No entiendo para qué ha recorrido tantos kilómetros... sólo para venir a conocernos_" -Pensó.

Ylea se despidió de él y se acercó a las managers del equipo. Akane, al verla, bajó su cámara y avisó a Midori y a Aoi de que alguien se acercaba. Cuando Ylea quedó en frente de ellas, enmudeció de repente, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y presentarse:

-Y...Ylea Hiroshi... ¡Encantada de conoceros!

Aoi la miró, sorprendida, pero pronto esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, Ylea-san... ¿Eres conocida de Minamisawa?

-Etto... no. -La joven tenía una gotita anime en la cabeza. -Acabo de venir de mi escuela, la Riverside... siempre he visto los partidos del Raimon desde que empezó el Holy Road y quise venir a conocer... a todos. -Rió débilmente, un tanto ruborizada.

Midori cogió de los hombros a Aoi y Akane.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres. -Luego, cada una hizo las presentaciones y en seguida comenzaron a hablar y a llevarse bien. Ylea se ofreció a ayudar a repartir las toallas para cuando volvieran los chicos y encargarse del agua mientras ellas resolvían algunas lesiones o demás.

-¡Chicos! -Llamó Akane. -Ella es Ylea Hiroshi. Nos ayudará hoy, visto que vino desde lejos para conocernos.

Todos la saludaron, sonriendo y con amabilidad, a excepción de Tsurugi, obviamente.

Ylea se apresuró a cumplir su cometido, para poder hablar tranquilamente con todos los jugadores.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el orfanato, Ylea-san? -Preguntó un chico de cabello azulado y ojos castaños.

-Toda mi vida, Kariya-sempai. -Respondió ella, con una sonrisa y dándole una botella. -Es mi casa, desde siempre, y siempre lo será. No conozco otro lugar, pues no sé dónde está mi familia. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de mis padres.

A todos los presentes, incluso en entrenador Endou, a Haruna y a Kidou, les resultaba increíble que hablara con tanta natural de un pasado tan triste y tan poco común. Sin embargo, uno de los jugadores sí se percató de su pesadumbre, el primero que había hablado con ella por primera vez. La miraba, observando cómo a veces, arrastraba las palabras como si les costara hablar de ello...

-"_Normal que le cueste recordar todo aquello..._" -Pensó Minamisawa. -Ylea... ¿Has jugado alguna vez fútbol? -Preguntó cuando terminó sus reflexiones internas.

Ylea negó con la cabeza.

-Pero me encanta ver los partidos del Holy Road. Mi escuela no tiene un equipo de fútbol... por lo que no puedo practicar. -Sonrió. -Aunque está bien así...

-Muy bien, chicos. -Dijo el entrenador Endou de repente, yendo hacia ellos y con los brazos en jarras. -Han hecho un buen trabajo, pueden irse. Les espero en la práctica de mañana. -Luego, se volteó hasta Ylea. -Puedes venir tú también si quieres.

La joven no pudo reprimir sonrojarse un poco.

-¿En serio..? -Sus ojos almendrados brillaban intensamente, esbozando sin querer una amplia sonrisa.

Endou rió una vez.

-Claro que sí, Ylea-san. -Intervino Shindou, con el cual había trabado una buena amistad desde las primeras palabras. -Creo que Aoi, Midori y Akane te consideran una buena ayuda.

-Y amiga. -Remató ésta última, con una sonrisa y mirando tiernamente a Shindou.

Ylea no pudo reprimir una risa tímida.

-¡Gracias! Prometo estar mañana por la tarde aquí mismo.

Los chicos y chicas se encaminaban ya hacia sus casas. Ylea se separó del resto, andando felizmente con las manos en los bolsillos. ¡Había conocido a los chicos del Raimon Eleven! Estaba exultante de alegría y no se percató de que se había dejado la mochila que traía en el banquillo del campo del equipo hasta que llegó a la estación de tren en la que había venido.

-Me olvidé la mochila... -Ylea se golpeó levemente la frente. Luego, mira al cielo, que casi estaba oscuro y cubierto de estrellas. -Supongo que mañana podré pasar a recogerla y...

-¿Buscas esto?

Una voz le resultó familiar. Se volteó a ver quién era y sonrió aliviada al ver que era Minamisawa, que le tendía su mochila.

-¡Gracias! Perdona, pero se me olvidó...

-Lo sé, por eso te la traje.

Ylea se sonrojó y luego musitó:

-Perdona por haberte hecho perder tiempo en venir a devolvérmela. -Ambos oyeron el ruido del tren que se aproximaba.

-No pasa nada... para eso están los amigos... ¿cierto?

Ella asintió, cohibida y con una gran sonrisa. El tren por fin llegó a su altura y paró, abriendo sus puertas. Pero sin embargo, Ylea no subió al tren.

-Me alegro de haberos conocido a todos. -Se echó la mochila al hombro, mirando a Minamisawa directamente a los ojos.

Él no contestó, pero se limitó a bajar levemente al cabeza, sonriendo de una manera casi imperceptible. El tren empezó a andar muy despacio. La joven, saltó dentro del tren en el último momento y antes de que se cerraran gritó:

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

**¡Segundo capítulo terminado! ¿Les gustó? Pongan su excelentísima crítica (XD) junto a sus reviews... ¡No olviden leer el tercer capítulo!**


	3. Cara y Cruz

**Capítulo 3, recién sacado del horno de mi mente! :D Mañana vuelvo a la escuela y no sé si los capítulos vendrán tan seguidos TT_TT Gomen... ¡intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda para que puedan leer!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level5. En cambio, Ylea y demás personajes ajenos a la serie en la realidad sí lo hacen, tanto como el nombre de algunas técnicas**

**Eso es todo, ¡lean y diviértanse!**

Ylea volvió a cruzar los límites de su escuela, con cuidado de que no la descubrieran entrando por la puerta principal. Llegó con éxito a su cuarto, el cual estaba vacío.

-Isa estará cenando con el resto... -Entonces, ella se percató de lo hambrienta que estaba y de las protestas de su estómago.

Tras cambiarse con ropa más cómoda, se dirigió hacia el comedor, oliendo el rastro que dejaba la comida en el aire y felicitó a la cocinera con antelación. Cuando llegó, la estancia estaba abarrotada y por un momento creyó que no encontraría ningún lugar en el que sentarse. Por suerte, divisó a Isabelle y se sentó junto a ella. La notó algo rara... a la par que feliz.

-¡Por fin llegaste! -Exclamó, entregando un plato de comida a Ylea.

-Gracias. -Dijo ésta, aceptando el plato. -¿A qué viene tanta felicidad?

-¡Adivina!

-Hm... -Ylea miró a Isabelle con malicia ¬u¬ -¿El chico mono de tercero te pidió salir?

Isa golpeó la cabeza de su compañera de cuarto con evidente enfado.

-¡Baka! -La rubia aguardó silencio unos instantes, mientras Ylea se sobaba la cabeza. -Por... por fin ¡me han acogido!

-Así que... una familia de negocios te adoptó. -Ylea apoyó la cabeza en los brazos, sentada encima de su cama, pegada a la pared y con las piernas recogidas.

-¡Son geniales! Mi futura mamá es dueña de una empresa de construcciones y mi papá un empresario. -Isabelle sonrió ampliamente, recogiendo toda su ropa. Afuera, aún era de noche.

La castaña bajó la cabeza y masculló:

-Qué suerte tienes...

-¿Dices algo? -Preguntó la otra, cerrando la maleta.

-No... nada. -Ylea se esforzó por sonreír, aunque, en el fondo, le dolía que Isa se fuese, dejándola a ella allí. Conocía a más gente, pero ninguna como Isabelle. Era única, y la iba a echar de menos, no le cabía duda.

Llamaron a la puerta; era la señal que la muchacha rubia esperaba para irse. Ésta se giró hacia Ylea.

-Te echaré de menos, Hiroshi.

-Y yo, Isa, y yo...

Un abrazo habría sido la cereza que coronaría el momento, pero sin embargo, ambas se limitaron a sonreírse, pues tarde o temprano, para bien o para mal, volverían a verse.

Ylea se quedó sola después de que Isabelle desapareciera por la puerta. Había encontrado unos buenos padres, un buen hogar, alguien que la quería... Desde luego, se merecía todo aquello por su buena personalidad.

-¿Y yo? -Habló de repente al cielo que veía por la ventana de su cuarto. -¿Merezco también un hogar, alguien que me quiera...? Decidme, padre y madre, ¿hice algo malo y por eso me dejasteis? ¿No me comporté como debía...?

Sin dejar de pensar en aquello, pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, se puso a cantar, por primera vez en voz baja. Recordaba muy bien la canción de 30 minutes*. Le parecía una canción cargada de sentimientos y con un gran mensaje.

-Thirty minutes to whisper you name... **(Traducción: Treinta minutos para susurrar tu nombre)** -Y allí se detuvo, en medio de aquella canción, con sólo un nombre en mente y el único que Ylea podía susurrar en ese momento.

Por otra parte, Minamisawa acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

-Estoy en casa... -Avisó.

Un señor, bastante joven, dejó de leer el periódico y miró a su hijo. Eran casi idénticos, exceptuando el color del cabello. Éste sonreía ampliamente.

-Bienvenido de nuevo hijo... ¿Qué tal la práctica?

Minamisawa se encogió de hombros.

-Una chica del Riverside vino a visitarnos... Dijo que quería conocernos. -Suspiró y luego añadió en voz baja: -De verdad que no entiendo porqué.

Su padre rió.

-¿Y qué tal te pareció?

El joven de ojos castaños miró a su padre, extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A quién va a ser! ¡A la chica! ¿Era amable o cómo?

-Ah... -Minamisawa no sabía exactamente qué responder. Es verdad que era muy simpática y con una gran energía... pero aparte de eso ¿Qué más? -Pues como la mayoría supongo... Amable... se preocupa por los demás.

-Um... poca descripción veo, hijo... ¿De veras que no has quedado enamorado de ella?

Minamisawa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, enrojeció y señaló a su padre:

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso? -Se sentó en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado, sin poder evitar sentir cómo sus mejillas ardían por dentro. Antes de que su padre volviera a contraatacar, cogió su mochila y subió a su cuarto, con las risas de éste de fondo.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, pensando y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. ¿Porqué había de afectarle tanto un comentario destinado sólo a hacerle enojar? Miraba el techo a la vez que reflexionaba, como si éste tuviera la respuesta a sus preguntas. Sintiendo que no podía pensar más en aquello, cogió su cuaderno y un lápiz, preparado para terminar la tarea que le habían mandado hacer para mañana.

-Al menos las matemáticas me distraerán... -Pensó, poniéndose con toda su voluntad a calcular.

Llegó a una ecuación que le hizo pensar durante un buen rato y tuvo que hacer algún que otro esquema para entenderla. Cuando por fin lo hizo, levantó el lápiz y descubrió la letra "Y" pintada en una esquina de la página. Cerró de golpe el cuaderno, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y bajando la cabeza.

-Olvídalo... es sólo un comentario de papá... -Trató de calmarse y no pasaron varios minutos hasta que consiguió terminar todos sus deberes. Se levantó y abrió la ventana, apoyándose en el marco de ésta y mirando a la ciudad de noche.

Un perro ladró, rompiendo el silencio.

-Desde luego... -Minamisawa sonrió para sí mismo. -Creo que me ha afectado.

Oyó cómo sus padres le llamaban para la cena, pero él no acudió inmediatamente, si no que se quedó esperando tranquilamente unos minutos hasta que lo tuvo todo claro.

*** 30 minutes de t.A.T.u. Les recomiendo escucharla ^^**

**¡Tercer capítulo llega a su fin! ¿Les gustó? ¡Dejen sus huellitas a modo de reviews! :3... ¡No olviden leer el cuarto capítulo! ¿Cómo creen que acabará esto? XD**


	4. Lluvia

**Capítulo 4, listo! Esta vez, sí que lo hice laaaaargo xD ¡Espero que esto tenga suficientes dosis de emoción para todos! ^^**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level5. En cambio, Ylea y demás personajes ajenos a la serie en la realidad sí lo hacen, tanto como el nombre de algunas técnicas**

**Eso es todo, ¡lean y diviértanse!**

De nuevo era de día y los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por los huecos que dejaban la persiana del cuarto de Ylea. Iba decir buenos días cuando se despertó, pero se acordó de que, ahora, estaba sola. A pesar del incesante y molesto ruido del despertador, no se levantó. Demasiado era que Isa se hubiese ido y encima tuviera que asistir a las clases, por muy rápido que pasara el tiempo; ella sólo tenía la mente para la hora de salir de la escuela y encaminarse hacia el entrenamiento de los Raimon Eleven. Ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar antes de irse a dormir o en los ratos libres, nadie a quien contar los problemas, nadie con quien sentarse y ver pasar a la gente por el patio... Ylea pensó mejor; ahora tenía a los chicos del equipo, además de Aoi, Akane y Midori y los animales del bosque, pero éstos últimos no contaban. El sonido del despertador le perforó los oídos y se dignó a levantarse y apagarlo. Con gran rapidez, se vistió y aseó, lista para asistir a unas horas infernales de clase.

Por otra parte, Minamisawa hacía ya tiempo que se había levantado. Durante el desayuno había evitado la mirada de sus padres y las preguntas que éstos le hacían sobre la extraña reacción que tuvo la noche pasada.

-Si tan rápido te marchaste a tu cuarto, algo de razón tengo que tener... -Se burló su padre, revolviendo el pelo de su hijo.

-Ya, padre... -Minamisawa apartó la mano de su padre. -Tan sólo me sorprendió tu comentario... Eso es todo.

-¿Y por eso te sonrojaste tanto? -Intervino su madre desde el salón.

-¡Mamá! -Masculló él, con los dientes apretados.

-Como digas... -De nuevo, la voz de su madre desapareció en el salón.

Mientras él terminaba su desayuno, no oyó otra cosa que las risas de su padre y los comentarios que hacía sobre su reacción la noche anterior, las cuales éste las asociaba con los cambios hormonales. Lo único para lo que sirvieron esos comentarios fue para que Minamisawa aumentara (si era posible) su rubor, que intentaba esconder con su cabello, obviamente inútilmente.

-Padre... La he conocido ayer. -Dijo, deslizando la mirada hasta clavarla en los ojos de el hombre que estaba de pie a su lado. -¿Cómo va siquiera a... atraerme por lo más mínimo?

-¿Nunca has pensado en el amor a primera vista?

-No creo en eso. -Minamisawa suspiró. -Es sólo un enamoramiento tonto, algo pasajero... no tiene ninguna base realista...

-Tú hablando siempre tan complicado... Apresúrate o no llegarás a tiempo al colegio.

A regañadientes, Minamisawa se levantó despacio de la mesa, oyendo a lo lejos la débil risa de su madre. Sin pensárselo más, cerró la puerta principal tras de sí y comenzó a andar por las calles.

Pensaba. Realmente, en demasiadas cosas. En lo que debía hacer ese día, en el entrenamiento de ese y sobre todo... una chica de cabello castaño se negaba en rotundo a abandonar su mente. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseando por dios que fuese algo que, en poco tiempo, dejaría de pensar y vería a Ylea como veía a Akane o Aoi. O incluso, como las demás chicas de la Escuela que no tenía interés en hablarles...

Pasó la calle que conducía a la estación. Se paró justo en la esquina, contemplando la calzada con gran interés, aunque en realidad, no había nada que le ayudara a librarse del recuerdo de todo lo sucedido, su no lo contrario; sólo consiguió aumentar la insistencia del pensamiento. Con esfuerzo, dejó aquella calle para irse a su escuela. Llegó allí en pocos minutos, y cuando miró la hora, descubrió que no habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que salió de su casa.

Ylea descubrió con asombro que llegaba la primera a la clase. Bueno, la segunda, pues la profesora ya estaba allí, sentada en su mesa y corrigiendo algunos papeles de cursos superiores. Nada más verla, la chica sonrió; se trataba de Marie Bielik, la profesora de Biología y proveniente de Polonia; su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules verdosos eran sinceros e inigualablemente amables. Para Ylea, había sido como un familiar en quien confiar... casi como la madre que nunca tuvo.

-Buenos días, Marie-chan. -Saludó.

La joven mujer levantó la vista y sonrió, claramente feliz de verla.

-Buenos días, Ylea... -Qué temprano has venido hoy.

-Juré que era la misma hora que todos los días... -Rió la chica castaña, haciendo reír también a su profesora.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron hablando y compadeciéndose de la marcha de Isabelle, además de que Marie adelantó a Ylea que pronto tendría a alguien nuevo con quien compartir cuarto.

-¿Deseas ser adoptada, Ylea? -Preguntó de repente Marie.

Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenida a Ylea, pero rápidamente contestó:

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Quiero tener una familia, como la mayoría de los niños! -Luego, su tono de voz adquirió algo más de tristeza. -Quiero tener una mamá y un papá que me cuiden y yo cuidarles a ellos... es lo que hacen todos los niños... Isa tiene suerte de haber encontrado una familia tan buena.

Marie guardó silencio y buscó algo entre su cartera de trabajo. Hizo entrega de una llave a Ylea.

-¿Podrías ir al departamento de profesores y traerme mi carpeta? Me la he olvidado... te lo agradecería mucho.

-¡Claro! -Ylea salió corriendo por la puerta, con la llave en la mano derecha.

Cuando la chica se esfumó de la sala, Marie quitó un papel que cubría otro, cuyo título era: HOJA DE ADOPCIÓN. Suspiró y se apresuró a escribir su nombre y el de Ylea Hiroshi, para luego seguir marcando las diferentes opciones que daba la hoja.

-"Si tanto desea tener una familia..." -La mujer sonrió para sí misma, mientras pensaba a la vez que escribía. -"...y yo deseo una hija... ¿Por qué no?"

Las clases se hicieron largas, tanto para Minamisawa como para Ylea. El primero no dejaba de maldecir a su profesor de matemáticas por poner ecuaciones con incógnita "y" y no ayudarle a olvidar el pesado recuerdo de cierta chica castaña. Por su parte, ésta no dejaba de mirar el reloj, esperando incansables segundos y escuchando las explicaciones de la profesora Bielik.

La campana sonó y, como si de un atleta se tratara, Ylea se escabulló por los pasillos con gran agilidad y velocidad. Observó, con horror, cómo el tiempo corría en su contra para coger el tren que le llevaría los kilómetros necesarios para ver por fin a los chicos de Raimon.

-¿Vendrá, cierto? -Preguntó Aoi a Tenma, el cual estaba calentando para empezar el entrenamiento.

-Dijo que sí... -Luego, el pelicastaño se giró hacia Minamisawa, que acababa de llegar. -¡Eh, Minamisawa! ¿Sabes si Ylea vendrá hoy?

¡¿Incluso sus compañeros se lo preguntaban? ¿Acaso se habían unido todos para hacer que no la olvidase?

-No lo sé... -Masculló. -Dijo que sí, pero yo no soy ella y no sé lo que hará... Tampoco es que me interese demasiado lo que haga... ¡La acabáis de conocer ayer y ya habláis de ella como si fuese alguien de toda la vida!

De repente, todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-¿Estás seguro, Minamisawa? -Insinuó Kariya.

-¿De verdad que no te importa lo que haga Ylea? -Intervino Hamano.

-¿No te importaría que se fuese... no sé... con otras personas "no deseadas"? -Incluyó Shinsuke.

-¡Desde luego que no, así que callaos! ¡No me importaría que...!

-¿No te importaría qué, Minamisawa-kun?

El mencionado se giró y calló al ver a una jadeante Ylea tras de sí. La cinta azul que adornaba su cabello hoy estaba inclinada hacia un lado debido a la carrera que la chica había hecho desde la estación hasta el campo. Todo el resto del equipo empezó a murmurar y a especular sobre lo que Minamisawa contestaría. El chico se aclaró la garganta.

-No me importaría que... te cambiases de escuela y vinieras a Raimon. A todo el mundo le caes bien.

Todo Raimon tuvo que aguantar la risa mirando hacia otro lado; estaba claro: ¡Alguien había sufrido los efectos de una presencia femenina!

-¿En serio pensáis eso? ¡Nya! -Ylea se lanzó al cuello de Minamisawa, abrazándolo con gran alegría. -¡Algún día pienso venir a estudiar aquí, no importa qué!

De repente, todos callaron. La chica los miró a todos y dijo, sin más:

-¿Qué?

-Ylea... -Murmuró Minamisawa, completamente ruborizado y dando unos golpecitos a los brazos de ella. Inmediatamente, Ylea le soltó, avergonzada.

-Disculpa... -Intentó proferir una excusa, pero no salía ninguna palabra que pudiera poner un pretexto para su repentina acción. Una mano se posó en su hombro: era Midori.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos al equipo entrenar tranquilo? -La pelirroja sonrió pícaramente.

Desde que empezó el entrenamiento hasta casi su fin, nadie se había percatado de que, dos personas les miraban desde lejos.

-¿Nos vamos ya señorita? -Preguntó un señor mayor, cuyo rostro estaba surcado de arrugas y el pelo canoso revelaban su edad. Sonreía dulcemente a una niña que rondaría la edad de todos los integrantes del equipo, la cual miraba el partido con atención. -Debemos irnos ya... creo que lloverá. -Comentó, mirando el cielo.

-Sí, Tei-sama... -Dijo, levantando ligeramente el ala del sombrero que llevaba puesto para mirarle con ojos de color almendra. Centró su atención en Ylea. -¿Se parece a mí, verdad? -Finalizó, mientras cogía de nuevo la mano del anciano señor y éste la sacaba de allí.

Un trueno resonó por lo lejos, haciendo que los chicos pararan de entrenar.

-¿Oíste eso? -Preguntó Akane a Shindou, que paró su balón con el pie.

-Sí... y mucho me temo que lloverá.

Nada más acabar de decir esto, comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. De momento, era una llovizna ligera, así que a todos les dio tiempo de recoger las cosas.

-El entrenamiento queda anulado. -Sentenció el entrenador Endou.

Ylea apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de todos, pues si tardaba mucho en irse a la estación, perdería el tren y acabaría empapada... por no contar el camino por en medio del bosque hasta la escuela, que estaría totalmente embarrado. Cuando se disponía a salir por la valla del colegio, algo que parecía una chaqueta cayó sobre su cabeza, resguardándola de la lluvia.

-Quédate con esto... al menos, no te mojarás.

La voz que tan familiar le resultaba no pertenecía a otro que Minamisawa. Esta allí a su lado, parado bajo la lluvia y mirándola, como si las gotas de agua no existieran. Aunque sabía que él lo había hecho para que no acabara mojada, no podía ver cómo su amigo también era rociado por el agua. Ylea cubrió tanto su cabeza como la de Minamisawa con la chaqueta.

-No pienso dejar que te mojes tampoco...

Se sonrieron, mirándose.

-Te acompaño a la estación entonces.

Ella asintió, feliz de no realizar el trayecto sola.

**¡Alabado sea Dios! DX ¡Por fin lo terminé! Creí que no salía viva de esta ~~ En fin, espero que les haya gustado... ¡Necesito nombre para la chica misteriosa! ¿Me ayudarán? Espero que sí x3 ¡Aguarden al Capítulo 5!**


	5. Nuevo Comienzo

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, y perdón mil veces más T_T he sido una mala persona al no escribir en tanto tiempo pero el instituto apenas me ha dejado tiempo con tantos exámenes…**

**Agradezco a todos que han esperado… aquí tienen su merecido cap.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level5. En cambio, Ylea y demás personajes ajenos a la serie en la realidad sí lo hacen, tanto como el nombre de algunas técnicas**

**Eso es todo, ¡lean y diviértanse!**

La joven que observó el entrenamiento antes de que la lluvia cayese sobre el campo, fue recibida con alegría en aquella enorme casa de campo, situada a pocos kilómetros de allí. El señor mayor que la acompañaba, Tei Hizowara, desapareció pronto por el vestíbulo y fue a avisar a los padres de la niña que tanto se asemejaba a Ylea.

Nada más terminar de colgar su sombrero, de una gran puerta que quedaba al fondo del corredor, una mujer (claramente la madre de la joven) se lanzó a recibirla. Eran tan similares en físico, que quedaba claro su parentesco.

-¡Haru! –Exclamó, fundiéndola en un abrazo. -¿Cómo has sido tan imprudente de salir con esta lluvia?

-Fui con Hizowara-san…–Haru arrugó la nariz, mirando a un lado del vestíbulo.

La mujer hizo desaparecer su sonrisa, al recibir la fría respuesta de su hija.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó. La chica de cabello rizado apartó a su madre.

-Nada mamá. Me gusta esta nueva ciudad.

-Eso está bien… Esperamos que tu nuevo colegio te guste. Y ad…

-¿Crees que mi gemela perdida puede estar aquí? –Interrumpió Haru, con una sonrisa de esperanza. Su madre palideció de pronto, recordando los engaños de los médicos cuando les dijeron que una de sus hijas había fallecido en el parto.

-Lo dudo, cielo. Lo más probable es que esté muy lejos de aquí…

-¿Y si la encontrase por un remoto casual? –La niña tuvo muy en cuenta que alguien tan parecido a ella podía ser una coincidencia, pero… ¿Por qué no? Estaba segura de haberla encontrado.

-Escuela Riverside-

En otro lugar, a varios kilómetros de allí, el director de la Escuela/orfanato Riverside, miraba con una expresión seria unos informes que acababa de recibir. No acababa de acertar unas cuentas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y al levantar la vista, vio a Marie Bielik entrar por ella. Sin intercambiar una sola palabra, le plantó una hoja encima de la mesa. Se la veía tensa y nerviosa. Lentamente, el director cogió las hojas y las examinó. Sin poder evitarlo, la sombra de la sonrisa tiró hacia arriba de las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo, Bielik? –Dijo, con voz apagada pero feliz. Marie asintió, con los ojos verdes centelleando. -¿La quieres? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Como una hija, señor.

El director sonrió y con un sello, estampó un APROBADO en la hoja de adopción.

-Pasa a recoger a Hiroshi cuando quieras y llévatela a casa… -Sentenció el director, guardando la hoja.

Marie hizo una pronunciada reverencia, dando las gracias y yéndose de allí lo más rápido que pudo, sin acertar a contener la emoción.

-Habitaciones del Ala Oeste-

Apenas en cuanto llegó y se quitó la chaqueta de Minamisawa de la cabeza, Ylea sacudió la cabeza, mojando todo con ligeras gotitas de agua. Suspiró y miró afuera, con cara de evidente fastidio.

-¡Maldita lluvia! –Exclamó, apretando la chaqueta mojada contra su pecho. -¡Me has separado de los chicos! ¬¬" ¡Me has separado de M…!

Se mordió la lengua, literalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba diciendo lo pregonaba a los cuatro vientos y el sentido del mensaje. Enrojeció ella sola, bajando la cabeza. Hasta ahora, se había reído de lo tontitas que se volvían las chicas del colegio cuando se enamoraban, pero jamás pensó que tendría que verse en una situación así. Salió de su trance cuando su móvil, heredado de las chicas más mayores del centro, que iban cambiando cada poco de celular, recibió un mensaje. De Aoi.

-¿Qué querrá?

"_**Su número"**_ Decía el mensaje, acompañado de lo que parecía un número de teléfono. Le pareció extraño. Ylea pensó que se habría equivocado y esperó a ver si recibía una réplica de su amiga peliazul, pero no hubo nada en los siguientes diez minutos. Seguía con el teléfono en la mano, y la chaqueta en la otra, mirándolos alternativamente.

_-__**¿Podría ser que…?**__-_Pensó de repente, saltando como un muelle de la silla en la que se había sentado. Le daba cierto… ¿miedo? No, quizás fuese nerviosismo llamar a aquel número. Comenzó a teclear, despacio, como si no conociese los números del teclado. Cuando hubo iniciado la llamada, se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose la boca y con el corazón a cien.

-_¿Quién es…?_

Contestó una voz, claramente aburrida. La reconoció, pero no respondió hasta que la voz volvió a preguntar.

-_¿Hay alguien?_

-¡Ylea! –Rió, pero calló cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe a través del auricular. -¿Minamisawa? ¿Estás bien?

-_¡Tan sólo me he caído de la silla! ¡Literalmente! ¿Cómo es que llamas tú?_

-Aoi me dio tu número.

_-¿Cuándo?_ –Preguntó Minamisawa, agradecido de que ella no pudiera ver su expresión completamente sonrojada.

-Hace unos diez minutos, creo ^^"

-_Qué… bien ¿no?_ –Rió levemente, recobrando el mismo tono de siempre. -_¿Llegaste mojada a casa?_

-Bueno… tu chaqueta se mojó más que yo, la verdad. –Ambos rieron a la vez. Luego, Ylea resopló.

_-¿Qué te pasa?_ –Se oyó por el auricular cómo repiqueteaba el lápiz contra la mesa.

-Tendría que hacer deberes… pero me resulta imposible. Soy demasiado vaga.

-_Puedo ayudarte_… -Se ofreció, sonriendo, aún sabiendo que ella no podía verle. –_Si quieres, claro… _

De repente, el corazón de Ylea se encabritó como un caballo joven. Sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró respirando a un ritmo frenético. ¿Por qué su tono le había sonado tan sugerente? Sacudió la cabeza y apartó el teléfono de ella, esperando a calmarse. Temblaba de manos a pies, y apenas podía mantenerse quiera en la silla.

-_Hey, ¿estás ahí?_

De nuevo, la voz de Minamisawa la sacó de su estado de atontamiento.

-Perdona… me he mareado. –Mintió.

-_Entonces, ¿quieres ayuda?_

-No gracias… presiento que no conseguiría hacer la tarea incluso con tu maravillosa ayuda.

Justo para su salvación, llamaron a la puerta.

-Tengo que dejarte… Alguien me llama a la puerta. –Finalizó, dando tiempo al pelivioleta a recuperarse de un subidón de sangre a sus mejillas. –Hasta luego.

Una breve despedida. Muy corta, en su opinión. Ylea se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. En frente suya se encontraba Marie, su profesora de Biología. Parecía eufórica y en cualquier momento daba la sensación de ir a desmayarse.

-¿Qué sucede, Marie-sempai? –Exclamó preocupada la niña castaña. Comprobó que a Marie también le temblaban las piernas.

-Recoge todo tu cuarto. –Logró balbucear.

-¿Por qué, si puedo preguntar?

La profesora rubia clavó los ojos en los de Ylea, dejando escapar una enorme sonrisa.

-Te vienes conmigo. A vivir. Considera que éste es tu regalo de cumpleaños… una adopción.

Ylea se quedó allí, mirándola. ¿Lo decía en serio? Su boca se abrió para articular algún sonido, pero no pudo más que pegar un enorme grito y echarse a abrazar a Marie. Hablaba atropelladamente, y pareció que estuviese hablando en otro idioma.

-Ya, ya… -Marie acarició la cabeza de Ylea. –Te ayudo a recoger tus cosas, pero tranquila…

La mencionada levantó la cabeza. Marie sólo sacaba a Ylea unos escasos centímetros. Notó cómo su, ahora, hija, estaba llorando. Incluso ella se echó a llorar cuando pronunció.

-¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

-Mucho más tarde-

Le resultaba imposible creérselo. Ya no le importaba mojarse. Bajo la lluvia, subía al maletero la única maleta que se llevaba a su nuevo hogar, con todas sus pertenencias de hacía 14 años. Incluyendo la chaqueta de Minamisawa, su bolsa apenas pesaría kilo y medio. Marie la esperaba dentro del coche. Mientras estaban haciendo la maleta, su nueva madre le había contado todo sobre su nueva vida. Ella vivía sola, aunque la acompañaba una gata negra llamada Tambria. Ylea adoraba a los animales, así que no vio ningún prejuicio. Subió al coche lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de sonreír a Marie y moverse en el asiento.

-¿No vas a llamar a tu amiguito y contárselo? –Soltó de repente, riéndose, su "madre".

-¿Quién? –Preguntó, de manera retórica.

-Ese con quien hablabas… antes de que entrara.

-No es nadie. –Enrojeció sin querer.

-Ya… -Soltó unas palabrejas en polaco y volvió a mirarla. –No me engañas, hijita. ¿Cómo es…? Espera… es alto, guapo, saca buenas notas… practica algún deporte ¿verdad?

-¡MAMÁ! –Estalló, completamente teñida de color rojo.

-Acerté… -Marie empezó a reírse y puso el coche en marcha, aguantando las quejas de Ylea durante todo el camino.

**Ruego disculpas de nuevo T_T Merezco ser golpeada, atomatada o bateada… como quieran… No prometo nada, pero intentaré tener pronto el capi 6!**

**Se despide, Love-chan :D O Ale-chan, como quieran x3**


	6. Un beso

**Merezco ser aplastada, bateada con la batidora, metida en la secadora y si quieren, torturada a seis horas de matemáticas e-e Soy mala, malísima… ustedes que se portan tan bien y yo haciéndoles esperar T_T Gomenasai, pero tantos exámenes me han agobiado y aparte, tenía la mente seca…**

**Ruego que me disculpen y que aún puedan disfrutar de este capi!**

**Inazuma eleven pertenece a Level5, pero tanto Ylea como otros personajes y nombres de técnicas ajenas a la realidad, son puramente y genuinamente míos eue!**

Ylea despertó. Se desperezó con cuidado, aunque luego pensó que para qué, si ya no tenía una litera encima de ella. Abrió los ojos, acordándose de su nueva habitación, blanca por todas las paredes. El eco de sus pasos resonaba en las paredes, pero poco a poco, sus pertenencias irían llenando aquel hueco. Se sentía mal por no haber llamado a Minamisawa de vuelta, pero cuando llegó a su nueva casa, casi era medianoche y desde luego, no eran horas de llamar.

-¿Qué, Tambria? -Preguntó a la gata negra de ojos verdes que había dormido encima de su pecho. -¿A que ya no me bufas como cuando llegué?

-Miau... -Fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

Rió. Miró el despertador, pero se había levantado temprano... en mitad de un sábado.

-¡NO HAY CLASE! -Bramó, incorporándose de golpe y haciendo que Tambria saliera de allí lo más rápido que pudo, bufando y maullando lastimeramente. -Gomen, Tam... -Hizo que la gata volviera con ella de nuevo, más confiada. -Pero ¿sabes qué? Si no hay colegio, no puede llegar la tarde y si no llega la tarde... no puedo ver a los chicos y contarle las noticias.

-Mriaur... -Ronroneó y maulló a la vez, restregándose contra Ylea.

-Lo sé, lo sé... puedo llamarle, pero quiero que se enteren todos a la vez ~~

-¡Mrraur! -Protestó, clavando las uñas en su mano y dando a su celular con la cola.

-¡Agh! -Ylea apartó las afiladas y contundentes garras de Tambria, que le habían causado unos arañazos. -Bien, mi mano ahora está decorada... gracias Tambria...

-¡Mau! -El animal se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina.

Ylea se quedó pensando, mirando su celular. Realmente era temprano... pero las ganas y su conciencia le decían que llamara; aunque su voluntad se resistía. Su inocente voluntad. Cerró los ojos y volvió a tumbarse, mirando al techo, como si allí estuviera una entidad divina, que le hiciese clarear sus sentimientos y pensamientos. ¡Já! Eso sólo existe en los cuentos... los cuentos de hadas. Gimió; ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella sólo quería una relación idílica con Minamisawa... llevarse bien con todos, tener una familia estable y que le brindase todo el apoyo moral necesario... Aunque siempre en todos los cuentos, algo sale mal.

¿Qué sería lo suyo?

**-Sede central del Fifth Sector-**

-Setei, -anunció uno de sus, por así decirlo, sirvientes, a un joven hombre que se sentaba en un cómodo sillón, al final de una enorme sala casi a oscuras. -Ha venido.

-Que pase. -Anunció, con un leve movimiento de mano.

El mensajero asintió, y rápidamente se dirigió a abrir las puertas que daba acceso y salida a la habitación. Nada más tocar sus asas, las puertas de metal se abrieron lentamente, sin hacer un sólo ruido más que al pararse contra las paredes. El Setei sonrió para sí, mirando a la pequeña figura que se alzaba en el umbral de la puerta. Aquella sobra caminó, y tan sólo sus pasos resonaron por la estancia, en medio de una tensión que era posible cortar con un cuchillo. Al llegar a una distancia prudencial que marcaban los guardaespaldas del Setei, el invitado se detuvo. Descubrió una mano, que alzaba el ala de un sombrero blanco, dejando ver unos ojos pequeños, de color almendra.

-Mis respetos, Setei... -Haru hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar de sonreír y mirar directamente al actual presidente del Fifth Sector, Ishido Shuuji. -¿O debería decir Goenji Shu...?

-Basta. -Sentenció el hombre. -¿Qué traes, Kanako?

Haru arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba su apellido. Y menos, que la llamasen por tal.

-Un nueva mánager en los Raimon Eleven. -Súbitamente, Ishido centró toda su atención en ella. Con un gesto inocente, Haru se puso a verse las uñas, observando un molesto piquito que salía de una de ellas. -Curiosamente, se parece a mí...

-¿Puede ser peligrosa?

-Puede... todos están muy motivados con ella. -Miró a los ojos al Setei y leyó en ellos la siguiente pregunta. -¿Su nombre? Ylea Hiroshi.

Con un rápido, pero imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, Ishido mandó a uno de sus "sirvientes" que apuntase el nombre.

-Sólo queda decir... que buen trabajo. -Mandaremos a alguien a investigar y...

-Me ofrezco voluntaria. -Repuso Haru, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. -¡Me encantaría observarla de cerca!

-Imposible. -Retractó Ishido, cruzando los hombros. -Bastante tienes ya con ser la supervisora del equipo rival de la siguiente etapa del Holy Road, el cual se enfrentará a Raimon.

-¿Duda mi señor de que no puedo tener dos caras distintas? -Haru bajó la cabeza, adquiriendo un tono semejante al de súplica, ocultando una fachada de superioridad. -¿Acaso cree que Almai Libera no podrá con Raimon?

-Nunca dije que dudase sobre Almai Libera, Kanako. -La señaló. -Dudo de ti.

Haru arrugó la nariz a modo de desaprobación.

-Está bien. -Extendió la mano. -Semana y media. Diez días. Deme diez días, y conseguiré saber la estrategia de Raimon. Haré que Almai Libera tenga el juego ganado sin haber movido una sola pieza.

Unos minutos en silencio y al fin, Ishido asintió, dejando que Haru abandonase la sala con una expresión de triunfo.

"**Ven lo antes que puedas al parque. ¡No te olvides de tu voz!"**

¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de su voz? Ylea pensaba que Aoi cada vez iba desvariando cada vez más. Apenas había terminado de desayunar y entrar en la habitación cuando su celular recibió un mensaje. De nuevo, de una de las mánager de Raimon. Se estiró, leyendo de nuevo el mensaje intentando sonsacarle un mensaje oculto, en vano. Sin embargo, la intención estaba clara: Quería reunirla de nuevo con Minamisawa. Intentó hacerse la tonta con su madre, pero Marie era demasiado suspicaz y de ágil sentido de deducción como para engañarla.

-¿Ya te vas, cielo? -Preguntó, al ver bajar a Ylea tan deprisa por las escaleras.

-Hai... he quedado con los amigos. -Respondió, cogiendo una chaqueta.

-¿Las o los? ¬¬

-Ungh… En plural ¡mamá van a estar todos, no me voy a quedar sola, ni voy a hacer nada raro!

-No es por nada hijita... Pero a tu edad los chicos andan revolucionados y... –A Marie le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mamá. -Ylea le lanzó una miradita.

-Vale, vale. No me preocupo. –Su madre levantó las manos.

-Gracias ^^ -Acto seguido, salió por la puerta, a la vez que se colocaba bien la cinta roja que llevaba puesta en el cabello.

Era un área nueva de la ciudad, y no tenía ni idea de dónde se situaba. Contaba con la información mientras preguntaba a los transeúntes, o con algunos mapas que estaban por las esquinas, pero aun así se sentía totalmente perdida. Cuando andaba cerca del parque, una chica se cruzó en su camino, casi haciendo que ambas chocaran.

-¡Perdón! –Ylea se disculpó inmediatamente, mirando de reojo a la chica. Era realmente bella, con una larga melena de color violeta, sujeta con un delicado lazo tras la cabeza. La miraba con detenimiento, con unos ojos del mismo tono que su cabello, aunque cerca de la pupila, ese color se aclaraba. Vestía un inconfundible conjunto deportivo de una escuela que no reconocía, blanco y azul. En el hombro, portaba una mochila de deporte.

-No pasa nada. –La chica sonrió. –Me llamo Tay Lhaos.

-Um… bonito nombre. Ylea Hiroshi.

La pelivioleta rió, con una voz increíblemente dulce.

-Sé que es raro, pero vengo de Tailandia…

-¡No, no! No es raro, es precioso, la verdad. –Se echaron a reír.

-¿Y a dónde ibas? –Preguntó Tay.

-Al parque. Mis amigos me esperan.

-¿Sí? Yo también… voy allí a entrenar.

-¿Entrenar? ¿El qué, si se me permite preguntar?

Tay no respondió; se limitó a sonreír y a coger a Ylea del brazo.

-Vamos, te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Caminaron juntas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ylea notó que Tay andaba de una manera extraña, con los brazos muy pegados al cuerpo y a pasos rítmicos. Siempre que se paraban para cruzar una calle, comenzaba a andar con el pie izquierdo y a veces, apoyaba la punta del pie antes que el talón. El porqué era un misterio: La chica de cabello rizado no quería ser descortés. De todos modos, era unos movimientos extremadamente elegantes y compenetrados.

Sorprendentemente, Tay comenzó a tararear una canción, que a los pocos segundos Ylea reconoció y comenzó a cantar con letra.

-How do you do, you like me and I like you, come and take me by the hand, 'cause I wanna be your friend **(Traducción:****¿Cómo****lo****haces?****Tú****me****quieres****y****yo****te****quiero,****ven****y****cógeme****de****la****mano,****porque****quiero****ser****tu****amigo*)**–Al final, las dos acabaron canturreando aquella canción.  
>A los diez minutos de andar a paso lento, se encontraron en la entrada del parque e Ylea vio a todos sus amigos, aunque para ella, sólo existía uno.<p>

-¡Mina! –Exclamó levantando la mano y corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Ylea-chan! –Minamisawa se despegó del tablón de madera en el que estaba apoyado, aunque volvió a retroceder al notar las risitas de sus compañeros.

-¡ME HAN ADOPTADO! –Gritó sin poder aguantar. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Tay, que tenía una cara de extrañada y se sentía un poco descolocada.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Tenma, emocionado.

-¡Eso es genial! –Replicó Nishiki.

-¿Quién son tus nuevos padres? –Preguntó tímidamente Hayami.

-Perdona… ¿Pero quién es ella? –Interrumpió de repente Kariya, señalando a Tay, que estaba extrañamente de pie sobre sólo un pie y el otro lo mantenía en el aire a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-Tay Lhaos. –Respondió la chica de cabello violeta, mirando a todos. –Raimon. –Dijo, con una sonrisa. –Os reconozco. Salís en todas las noticias de Internet y por las revistas…

Las presentaciones se hicieron eternas, aunque gracias a ello, todos acabaron conociendo el emocionante día de Ylea, a su nueva madre Marie Bielik, a su gata Tambria y a la nueva amistad del club. Curiosamente, Kariya no se mostró reacio a una nueva compañía, si no que estuvo centrado en Tay todo el tiempo.

-¿De qué escuela eres, Tay? –Preguntó el peliazul, levemente ruborizado.

-Almai Libera… -Respondió, con una gran sonrisa. –También juego al fútbol y vengo aquí a entrenar todos los días…

-¿Cómo, si no hay ni un solo campo en este parque? –Preguntó Shindou.

-Oh, no me hacen falta. –Rió. –Me basta con los columpios y todos los elementos que veis…

Antes de que cualquier otro pudiera pedir otra explicación, Tay dejó su mochila en el suelo y levantó una pierna hasta dejarla a la altura de su cabeza, sujetándola con una mano.

-Manuda flexibilidad. –Añadió Minamisawa, sorprendido, como todos los del equipo.

-También soy contorsionista… mi madre lo fue en su día. –Bajó la pierna y esta vez, se abrió de piernas en el suelo, fácilmente y sin dejar de sonreír. –Es fácil.

-¡Para ti! –Comentó Akane, sacando una foto.

Tay volvió a levantarse, como si no hubiera nunca adoptado ninguna postura incómoda.

-¿Tanto sorprende? En Almai Libera todos somos iguales… Somos como un… "circo" ambulante. –Rió, contagiando a todo el resto.

En realidad, todos los del club habían quedado para entrenar, a lo que Tay se unió sin ningún problema. Impresionó a todos que alguien como ella, de apariencia tan frágil y delgada, pudiera regatear de ese modo. En una de sus numerosas tomas de posesión del balón, se encontró con Kariya, impidiéndole el paso.

-No pasarás… -Dijo el peliazul, lanzándose a robarle el balón.

Ella no contestó, pero aferró con fuerza el balón con ambos pies, dio un increíble salto y, apoyándose en los hombros de Kariya con las manos, pasó por encima de éste sin problemas, para seguir luego con su carrera. Llegó en frente de la portería con suma facilidad, intentando ser detenida por los defensas, sin éxito. De un golpe seco clavó el balón en el suelo, formando unas chispas alrededor de éste.

-¡No me puedo mover! –Exclamó Kirino, al ver que sus piernas no obedecían la orden de interceptar a Tay.

Y era verdad, pues ninguno de los chicos de Raimon podía moverse. Inclusive Sangoku, que observó cómo de un levísimo toque, la estudiante del Almai Libera metió gol.

Anonadados con el poder de la tailandesa, los chicos se rindieron. Ylea sonrió; no por que todos estaban a gusto con su nueva amiga, si no en la agradable vista que suponía ver a Minamisawa respirando tan rápido debido a las carreras.

-Perdona. ¿Es esto Raimon?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo antes de que se ruborizara. Se giró, para ver a una chica muy similar a ella, que llevaba un sombrero blanco.

-Eh… sí. –Respondió. -¿Buscas a alguien?

La chica rio.

-No… tan sólo es por curiosidad. Me sonaban sus caras de la televisión. –Le tendió la mano. –Me llamo Haru Kanako… Acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

-Bienvenida entonces, Haru. –Ylea aceptó su cordial saludo.

A estas alturas, todos habían reparado ya en Haru, pero la que más sorprendida parecía era Tay. No dejaba de mirarla como si ya la conociera. Y en cierto modo, así era.

"-¿Qué hacéis aquí, mi señora, mintiendo como de costumbre? –" Pensó la jugadora, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la recién llegada. Cerró el puño, sabiendo que si la hija del director de su escuela estaba aquí por algo, tenía que ser por un asunto importante. Aquello no la tranquilizó para nada. Sabía lo que Haru podía llegar a hacer por conseguir lo que quisiera.

Justo entonces, ella y la "inocente" Haru cruzaron miradas. En silencio, estalló una batalla de diálogos sin voces, en la que Tay comprendió que debía callarse, hacer como si no la conociera… Comenzar de cero, aunque significara poder poner en peligro a sus nuevos amigos.

Calló y bajó la cabeza. No tenía otra opción.

-Me interesa el fútbol… -Admitió Haru, sonriendo. –Espero que me dejéis quedarme con vosotros… Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Las cuatro mánager de Raimon no encontraron inconveniente, tampoco los jugadores (Exceptuando a Tay) así que se quedó con ellos. Poco consiguieron conocer de ella, pues no dijo ninguna información exacta. Tan sólo su nombre, edad y unos cuantos datos más; pese a todo, era una gran chica.

-He de irme. –Anunció de repente Haru, sonriente. –Ha sido un gusto… creo que volveremos a vernos.

Tay palideció, pero Kariya le dedicó una sonrisa que extrañamente la hizo sentirse mejor.

Ylea la secundó unos minutos después, al percatarse de la hora. Se despidió, incluyendo a la chica del Almai Libera, con unas cálidas sonrisas y alguna que otra broma graciosa. No reunió el suficiente coraje para despedir a Minamisawa tal y como tenía planeado, pero no le importó. Otros se dieron cuenta, y cuando la castaña dobló por la esquina, desapareciendo, Kirino propinó tal codazo al pelivioleta que éste soltó una exclamación de dolor.

-¿La vas a dejar ir, así sin más? –Le dijo.

Al principio no entendió, pero rápidamente se puso en pie, siguiendo a Ylea, rogando porque no le hubiese dado por irse corriendo.

Ylea se maldecía por su falta de iniciativa. Vale que fuese tímida, pero todo dios se despide con un simple movimiento de mano y una mirada, no debía de ser tan difícil. Oyó unos pasos tras de sí. Corrían. Alguien corría. Por un momento le dio miedo, y su curiosidad se giró. No supo si para bien o para mal, porque al ver que Minamisawa se paraba allí de golpe en frente suya casi hizo que el corazón se le saliese del pecho.

-¿Me he dejado de nuevo la mochila? –Preguntó ella, riendo.

-No… -Respondió al instante, sonriendo.

Luego, Minamisawa sintió que se le iba el color del rostro. ¿Con qué propósito había salido corriendo tras ella?

-¿Qué sucede entonces?

-¿Sabes? Realmente nada. Quise acompañarte.

Ylea abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Lo decía en serio? Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

-Me alegra… es triste volver a casa sola.

Agarró la mano de Minamisawa, arrastrándolo hasta su lado para caminar al mismo tiempo. Ninguno hizo amago de mirarse, sabiendo que no conseguirían más que quedar en evidencia en frente del otro por culpa de su sonrojo.

-¿Está lejos tu casa? –Preguntó él, curioso, sin llegar a mirarla.

-No… hemos andado mucho. –Y cierto era. –Mira, es esa blanca…

-Es grande. –Rio Minamisawa.

-Lo suficiente para una madre, una hija y un gato que araña… -Le siguió Ylea, sin dejar de señalar a su nuevo hogar.

-Creo que ya puedo dejarte aquí… me parece que no harás nada peligroso en los dos metros que te separan de tu casa.

-¿Y si viene un coche y me atropella?

-Es una calzada, idiota… los autos no pasan por aquí…

-¿A quién llamas idiota? –Ylea le pellizcó el brazo levemente, sonsacándole una mueca a Minamisawa.

-Vaya… no sólo las abejas pican… -Dijo él, frotándose el brazo.

-No sólo las piedras son unas cabezahuecas…

-No sólo las mariposas acarician a las flores… -No quiso pensarlo, pues cuanto más lo hiciese, no sería capaz. Se inclinó sobre ella, presionando levemente sus labios contra los de la chica, incapaz de moverse. Los dos segundos más eternos de su vida, pero a su vez, los más rápidos.

-Adiós entonces, baka… -Minamisawa se separó, dándose la vuelta y yéndose antes de que Ylea pudiese reaccionar, dejándola a la misma puerta de su casa.

***Canción: How do you do – beFour (Muy buena, escuchen xD)**

**¡Merezco ser apaleada, sí señor! :D ¡Con un remo, una cuchara o con un cojín! T_T Me siento miserablemente mal por hacerles esperar tanto T^T Espero por el amorcito de Dios, que esto sea suficiente para ustedes durante una temporada, pues me voy de vacaciones de Navidad y no sé cuánto podré escribir.**

**En finito, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡me despido hasta mañana a las ocho!**


	7. Hora de estudio

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero los motivos están al final del todo xD Lean, lean… espero que esta vez, salgan con una buena crítica!**

**Inazuma eleven pertenece a Level5, pero tanto Ylea como otros personajes y nombres de técnicas ajenas a la realidad, son puramente y genuinamente míos eue!**

¿Lo había hecho? La había… ¿besado? La puerta se abrió tras ella y pudo ver a su madre, que la miraba extrañada. Ylea sonrió, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Tay anduvo detrás de Haru, a una distancia prudencial, siguiéndola hasta la puerta de su lujosa casa. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero se negaba a contradecirla, sabiendo el agrio futuro que la esperaba a ella y su familia. La odiaba, por ser tan chantajista y manipuladora y no dejaba de sentir pena por su pasado, roto como una tela comida por las polillas.

-¡HARU! –Se atrevió a gritar, haciendo que la mencionada diera un leve respingo y se volteara a mirarla. Tay apretó los puños. -¿Qué se supone que quieres de Raimon? ¿Acaso quieres asegurar nuestra victoria con el Fifth Sector? ¿Tan sólo quieres información? ¡Estoy en…!

-Cállate. –Le espetó, poniendo los ojos en sombra. -¿Quieres ver de nuevo a tu familia en las calles de Tailandia?

Un durísimo golpe para Tay, que tembló de pies a cabeza.

-Deja de cuestionar al Fifth Sector y acata las reglas. Para tu uso exclusivo, tienes una más: No cuentes ni una sola palabra de esto, o puedes asegurarte de que el día de mañana te verás de nuevo en tu país. –Haru terminó, suspirando y volviendo a poner aquella sonrisa tan falsa y angelical. –Ahora, buenas noches, Lhaos, y no olvides…

Cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo, dejando a la chica pelivioleta con un amargo sabor de boca. La trataba como si fuera un estorbo, seguramente eso es lo que fuera para la señorita aristócrata… No le importaba que hubiera perdido una hermana cuando era pequeña ¡se lo merecía!

-¡Ylea no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¿Me oyes? ¡NADA!

Estaba segura de que Haru la había oído y eso la bastaba. Dio media vuelta, camino de nuevo a lo que Tay llamaba hogar.

Las semanas siguientes fueron extrañas para todos. En los entrenamientos, había más silencio que nunca. Aunque el entrenamiento cambió ligeramente su estructura, se hacían monótonos y tanto aburridos. Haru siempre acudía, al igual que Ylea, pero no quitaba que la nueva incorporada se mostrara esquiva, siempre observando en silencio y yéndose antes de que acabaran las sesiones. Incluso Minamisawa e Ylea no hablaban tanto; muchos dirían que llegaban a esquivarse, evitando cruzar alguna mirada o gesto. Tay aparecía cada vez menos, pero siempre alegre… o al menos, aparentemente alegre.

-¿Una carta? –Dijo Shindou, tomando la misiva que Tay le hizo entrega uno de los días.

-Una invitación… a jugar un partido. Con nuestra escuela. –Explicó, sin dejar de lanzar miradas nerviosas a Haru, que sonreía. –Nos gustaría que aceptaseis…

-¡Será divertido! –Exclamó Tenma, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Tsurugi, que chasqueó la lengua, contrariado.

Un murmulló creció por el campo.

-¡Iremos! –Sentenció Shindou, mirando a Tay.

La pelivioleta asintió, sintiendo cómo el mundo se venía abajo. "No debieron…" Pensó. Haru rio con malicia, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

De nuevo, en la salida del entrenamiento, Ylea decidió que las cosas cambiarían. ¿Cómo se le pasaba por la cabeza besarla de ese modo y luego darle esquinazo? La situación era inaguantable, y cada segundo que se alargaba, creía perder toda esperanza de recuperar la cordura.

-¡Oye, espera! –Ylea cogió del brazo a Minamisawa, que se escapaba ya por las esquinas como de costumbre.

-¿Qu…? –Dijo éste, frenando bruscamente ante el agarre de la chica morena.

-No pienso dejar que sigas pasando de mí así. ¡No después de lo que me hiciste! –Le costó pronunciar cada palabra, controlando su rubor.

-Ahora niega que no te gustó. –Minamisawa frunció el ceño, sabiendo bien que aquella pelea la tenía ganada de antemano.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con seriedad, intentando simular enfado, sin éxito. Suspiró pesadamente, sonriendo para sí misma; por lo menos, él no se había enfadado…

-Necesito que me ayudes a estudiar. –Mintió Ylea. –Llevo mal las Ciencias Sociales…

Minamisawa parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilar que primero, ella le hubiera reprimido y luego, le pidiera ayuda. Iba a negarse, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon al encontrarse con aquellos ojos de color avellana, tan dulces e inocentes que parecían frágiles desde el exterior.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy.

-¿Hoy? ¿No es un poco precipitado?

-El examen es este viernes… Y yo estoy en una escuela diferente. –Lentamente, Ylea entrelazó su mano con la de él. –Anda, me lo prometiste… ¡muévete!

No hablaron durante el camino, pero sí que no dejaron de tomarse de la mano, mirando siempre hacia direcciones contrarias. Aún era temprano cuando llegaron y Tambria los esperaba subida a la valla de la casa. Maulló, frotándose contra las piernas de los dos, ronroneando y clavando las uñas en los zapatos de Ylea. La gata entró por una ventana abierta, mientras que ellos, obviamente, tuvieron que abrir la puerta.

-¡Mamá, traigo compañía! –Vociferó desde el vestíbulo la niña, haciendo un ademán a Minamisawa para que la acompañara a su habitación. -¡Vamos a estudiar!

Se oyó una vaga respuesta proveniente del jardín trasero, algo así como: Tened cuidado.

-¿Tened cuidado? ¿Acaso guardas un león en tu armario? –Preguntó el pelivioleta, sentándose en el suelo.

-No. –Ella puso los ojos en blanco. –Tengo un par de cebras, un cocodrilo y cincuenta peluches en forma de ponis…

-Muy femenino.

-Sobre todo los ponis…

-¿Corro el riesgo de feminizarme dentro de esta habitación? –Minamisawa se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa de sorna cuando se sentó.

-Oh, corres incluso el riesgo de volverte un entusiasta de historia… -Ylea le lanzó el libro de Sociales al pecho, el cual recogió. –Anda, pregunta los temas 3, 4 y 7…

Él abrió el voluminoso libro, percatándose de que en realidad, allí dentro había bastante materia… Ojeó la religión musulmana, la conquista de Tierra Santa, el arte gótico en el y tras un rato con la mirada perdida en el libro, musitó.

-Te compadezco, Ylea… esto es duro de estudiar.

-Gracias… ¿Puedes empezar? En poco será la hora de comer…

-Bien… te propongo una cosa. Cada vez que falles, tendrás un castigo.

-De cara a la pared quince minutos, como en las escuelas antiguas… -Ella negó con la cabeza. –Me das miedo, y más cuando dices que habrá castigo…

-No haberme pedido que te pregunte… -Hizo una pausa. -¿Qué fueron las Cruzadas?

-Expediciones militares realizadas por los reyes europeos y el papa Urbano II, para conquistar Jerusalén… -Respondió ella, de forma automática.

Y, por más preguntas que formulara, Ylea respondía siempre, quizás alguna que otra vez dudando, pero hasta el momento correctamente. Hasta el momento…

-Di cuatro catedrales góticas… las que sean… **[Bokku, todo lo que salga aquí me lo sé :3 Tuve un examen de esto… 10 en toda regla xD]**

-Amiens… Chartres…. Siena… y…

-¿No sabes…? –Minamisawa rio. Podría decir una realmente sencilla, quizás una de las más famosas…

-¡Espera! Seguro que me saldrá… -Pensó por unos segundos eternos, aunque su memoria decidió traicionarla. –Está bien, no recuerdo…

-Castigo… -Él pellizcó ligeramente la mejilla de Ylea, riendo. -¿No te acordabas siquiera de la de Notre Dame?

-Me falló la memoria… -Ella se atusó la mejilla derecha, con una cara falsa de dolor.

-Eso dicen todos…

-Claro… ¿A que no sabrías responderme cuántos años tiene Tambria?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –Se defendió Minamisawa, apartando el libro a un lado. -¡Es tu gata, no la mía!

Ylea hinchó los mofletes y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas, riendo.

-Pues tiene ocho años ¡ya lo sabes!

-¡Para, no soporto las cosquillas! –Él intentaba liberarse de ella, que había logrado tirarle al suelo. -¡Se supone que estamos estudiando!

-¡La ley del estudiante! Si invitas a alguien a estudiar, haréis de todo menos estudiar.

-¿De todo, eh?

En el fondo, Minamisawa era más fuerte que ella y en poco, fue él quien la tuvo contra el suelo. La miró directamente a los ojos, jadeando. Para ser una simple chiquilla, había puesto bastante resistencia…

-Oye… -Comenzó ella, con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas. –Ya… puedes bajarte ¿no?

-Una cosa es poder y otra querer… -Se hizo un repentino silencio, en donde sólo se escuchó la respiración entrecortada de ambos al besarse. Quizás de vez en cuando las uñas de Tambria al arañar la puerta, intentando entrar… pero silencio.

-P-para… -Musitó Ylea, apartando cariñosamente a Minamisawa de su rostro. –No me dejas respirar…

-Será por tu culpa… yo puedo respirar perfectamente. –Rio, volviendo a besarla, pero en la mejilla.

-Empalagoso… -Escapó de debajo de él incorporándose y estirándose.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Hemos estudiado ya?

-Qué va… pero ha sido la mejor sesión de estudio del mundo.

-La próxima vez que estudie anatomía humana ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda…

-¡Salido! –Ylea le lanzó un cojín, si poder evitar un ataque de risa.

-No he dicho nada, adicta a los ponis… -Recogió el cojín y volvió a dejarlo sobre la cama de ella. Justo entonces, Marie, con una sonrisa, entró llamando con cuidado.

-Cielo… ¿Has terminado? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto mamá… Ya me lo sé todo. –Miró a Minamisawa. –Es un gran profesor.

-Bien… -Su madre no dejaba de sonreír. –Entonces, es tarde… debería irse a casa, si no quiere que sus padres se preocupen.

-Cierto… -Dijo él, cogiendo su cartera. –Te veré el día del partido contra el Almai Libera.

Y sin más, fue una despedida "normal" pues ¿quién querría que Marie Bielik se enterase de todo lo que había pasado?

-Este instituto es exageradamente grande… -Tenma tragó saliva, mirando a aquella carpa de circo, rodeado por una muralla blanca y dorada.

-¿Se supone acaso, que ESTO es un instituto? –Contradijo Shinsuke.

-Tay nos debe un par de explicaciones… -Susurró Haruna, al lado de Endou.

Pero sí, sí era un instituto, con aulas subterráneas y patio bajo aquella carpa del color del emblema del Almai Libera: Azul celeste y malva. Dentro, no se escuchaba una sola voz. Todo el equipo se acercó, entrando dentro de la carpa.

-Para no oírse nada, aquí hay una manada de estudiantes. –Añadió Kirino.

Y cierto era, que dentro de la pista, como mínimo, cuarenta niños y niñas practicaban con el balón. Ylea, acompañante fiel al grupo, divisó a lo lejos a Tay, que, sujetándose con las manos en el suelo, mantenía su cuerpo en vertical, con un balón entre los pies.

-No atino a acertar cómo hace eso… -Pensó.

La niña se percató de la presencia de Raimon y corrió a recibirles. Pero se paró a unos metros de ellos. Extendió la mano al aire, y tocó algo invisible: un cristal.

-¿Qué hace un cristal aquí? –Preguntó Kariya, al ver que todos sus compañeros se habían acercado a tocar el cristal.

Tay ladeó la cabeza, con expresión confusa. Luego, se llevó una mano a la oreja, indicando que no había oído lo que él había dicho. Tras varios intentos de hacérselo entender, ella caminó hasta una puertecita, que nadie había percatado en ella. De repente, todo Raimon tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, golpeados por el estruendoso sonido de una guitarra eléctrica.

-¡Humanos normales! –Bromeó Tay, riéndose. -¡Os acostumbraréis!

-¿Cómo vamos a acostumbrarnos, a una música que como poco, está a un volumen exagerado? –De nuevo, Kariya se dirigió a ella.

-¡Por que, amigo mío, vamos a jugar el partido con la música!

**Sí, hice este capi escuchando Monster de Skillet xD**

**¡Jajajaja! Terminé! Pero esta vez tengo excusa! He estado de vacas en Barcelona, así que no he podido escribir :3 Mañana empiezo de nuevo el colegio, así que… aguarden con este hermoso capi LOL**

**¡Un besazo a todos los que leen esta historia, espero no defraudarles!**


End file.
